Melted Ice
by Hunter2
Summary: Vincent feels sorry for a girl on the streets and takes her in. A VincentxElena fic. (My first romance story ever, btw. I'm told it's good, though.)


It was a cold day.it had been that summer when they'd finally defeated Sephiroth and ended the threat of Meteor. Vincent was really glad they had finally won. he could finally find a cure now that he knew threats to the planet were gone. And he had. Vincent was finally back to being human. and he no longer had to worry about the Shinra, or Sephiroth, Hojo. that was all behind him.  
  
He had actually ended up in a good situation. He got his chunk of the money that they had all gathered, and he also got part of the Materia, which Yuffie had given him to set up a shop. That little place would keep him going for a long time, and if it didn't, he still had his reserves.  
  
The reason this had all come back to him in the first place, though..was because of a familiar face. A young girl with short blonde hair, a girl he was once forced to fight. The poor woman was on the streets now. Her two best friends were both gone. Rude having ended up on the end of a plot to get revenge on the Turks after Don Corneo had been killed at their hands, and Reno had gone off to god knows where, and supposedly been lynched as well. Elena was alone. and most likely next on the killer's lists. Vincent knew this, and seeing her cold, alone, spiritless, was too much for the man who had once been similar to that. He decided he had to go to Elena despite the fact that his former enemy brought back bad memories.  
  
"Elena." Vincent said softly. "Do you remember who I am?"  
  
"Wh-Who.?" Elena stammered, obviously fearful. "Don't hurt me. please."  
  
This was painful.A woman who had given Vincent the hardest punch he'd ever gotten in his life was fearful of a skinny, warm-looking man. He couldn't believe it. it had to have been the fact that Reno and Rude were gone.Rufus and Tseng, too.  
  
"Elena, do you remember a man named Vincent? Long haired.much like mine. Red eyes.red clothes."  
  
"Who are you.and why are you asking me if I remem." Elena looked horrified, now ready to run as fast as her tired, weakened legs could carry her. "You're him.you're Vincent. Oh god don't hurt me. please!"  
  
Elena tried to run at that moment, but she slid on a patch of ice and hit the ground. Hard. She began to feel as if she were going to die. this man from her past had come after her, and she was going to end up dead, like the rest of the Turks. She couldn't die. She was still too young! She wasn't going to die! She scrambled to her feet, but in her panic once again fell on the ice, hitting her head and knocking herself out cold.  
  
She woke up later, warm. There was a fire burning, and she was under a pile of blankets. She couldn't believe it. She was alive! But who had saved her? The last thing she had remembered was that man.and the ice, and slipping over.  
  
"You're awake!" A man cried with delight. "Wonderful!"  
  
Elena blinked dazedly and looked at the man. It was Vincent. She screamed at the top of her lungs, causing Vincent to trip over in surprise, his head falling in Elena's lap, which only made Elena wail louder. Vincent slid off onto the floor, rubbing his head. Elena finally ran out of breath, and then looked down to discover Vincent plugging his ears. Jesus, Elena thought. Maybe I'm being a little crazy.  
  
"Are you done attempting to pop my eardrums?" Vincent asked with a wince.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I just feel. kind of scared. after what happened to Reno and Rude, I don't really know if someone is after me or anything. It's just scary to live like that. I'm really sorry I bothered you.  
  
"That's alright. I can understand it. I hope I can make you feel safe here, though. Do you like tea?  
  
Vincent smiled, and well.wow. Elena thought his smile was dazzling, bright white and straight teeth. A smile fit his features well. It was too bad the man had nothing to smile about for a long time. For the first time, Elena took time to really look over the figure of the man. He was tall, well built, graceful. His face wasn't just handsome, but gorgeous. She couldn't help but wonder what he was like in bed. though that thought quickly subsided. Control yourself, she thought. No telling whether he's really safe to be around or not. But wow.  
  
Vincent had also begun to think about Elena. She wasn't curved like Tifa or anything, heck no. Tifa had always been too filled out for Vincent anyways, and Yuffie who actually had gone after him for a little while was skinny, and too young besides that. Elena, however, was only slightly younger than Vincent's physical age. To Vincent, it had also seemed to have the perfect body. Her face was quite a sight, too. Her shining, almost golden hair, beautiful blue eyes, the way that she always seemed to have a little smirk on her face while she was part of the Turks.  
  
Both of them had sat there silently, looking each other over out of the corner of their eyes, but Vincent ended up being forced to break the silence.  
  
"Milk? Sugar?"  
  
"Plenty of both."  
  
Vincent came back to Elena with a steaming mug of black tea for himself, and Elena's milk and sugar with tea. Elena took a sip of hers and found it incredibly good to get a warm drink after such a long time.  
  
"Thank you, Vincent. Thank you very much."  
  
Vincent smiled and nodded appreciatively for Elena's thanks, and thought about how glad she must be to have someone around, and he smiled to himself out of the fact that he had a visitor. Despite his friends, he didn't get to see anyone very often. No-one besides him had any free time. The room dropped into a silence, and Vincent and Elena smiled at each other, actually comfortable in the silence. It was now Elena's turn to break the silence.  
  
"Vincent. I don't want to be a burden on you. but I have nowhere to stay." Elena sighed, wishing she did. She felt strangely comfortable around Vincent, but her mind told her to be careful. Vincent, though, upon hearing this, could hardly be happier.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Vincent said, trying not to let his smile spread too wide. "You can stay here for the night, and tomorrow, we'll get you something decent to wear. For tonight, I hope these will do. They're just sweats, but they'll do for the night. They're warm, and they'll cover you up. Hm. You should go shower as well. You'll feel terrific afterwards, I'll bet.  
  
"I'll smell better, too." Elena chuckled and took off to the shower. Vincent grinned and pulled the sofa bed out, wondering how things would go.  
  
The shower felt incredible. All of Elena's aches and pains disappeared, and she felt revitalized, living again. She dried herself off and shook her head, her normally straight blonde hair in a tangled mess, but shining seemingly brighter than ever. She sighed at herself and picked up the clothes Vincent had given her. They smelled good. wonderful, even. Elena was impressed with the man who was right in the next room, as he just became more and more appealing. She slid all the clothes she had been provided on, and she was surprised with how soft they were, and how warm she was. The softness and the warmth weren't really from the clothes though, and it wasn't an effect of the shower. Elena shook her head and told her subconscious to shut up.  
  
She headed out of the bathroom to find the sofa pulled out, practically covered in pillows, and dressed with crimson colored silk sheets. Vincent was reading a book, obviously noting Elena's presence because of the smirk on his face. He put his book down, having finished the chapter.  
  
"Vincent, just look at that! You did that for me?"  
  
"Of course. You're only deserving of it. Silky skin needs silk sheets. It's an unwritten rule." He grinned.  
  
Elena blushed, but tried to hide it by looking in a different direction, like she were still surveying the room, but it was incredibly obvious anyways.  
  
"I'd imagine you'd like your privacy now. you must be tired."  
  
Vincent took his book and headed off towards his room, walking slowly, but not intentionally, of course.  
  
"Vincent? Come back. I'm not so tired. I'd like to talk for a while."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll stay then." Vincent headed back to his chair and sat down again, smiling at Elena.  
  
Elena pulled the sheets over her, curling up a bit. "I'd really like to thank you for bringing me in," Elena said. "The streets are terrible.They'll mug you even if you don't have anything. it's a terrible thing out there. Really terrible." The two sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"You know.not everything is terrible. The world really is full of many good people. but not enough of them can stand up for good. but then again, those who can make all the difference." Vincent's smile returned and brought a smile to Elena's face as well. In that silence, the two gazing at each other, smiling, almost tranced. for them it just all came together, like clockwork, or magic, and Vincent rolled from his chair onto the bed and kissed Elena, a kiss full of warmth and love. and they went all through the night like this. The moon lighting their passion. 


End file.
